


Ensemble Stars Compilation

by TwinkleHeartFudge



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Fantasy AU, Jealousy, M/M, Onesided, Or Three, Possessiveness, Smut, Underage - Freeform, i dunno, or more, series of One-shots, some are two shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleHeartFudge/pseuds/TwinkleHeartFudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series about the adorable and incredibly sexy Enstar cast. Warning: Explicit chapter. Features mostly everyone.</p><p>ch 1: Fine Ass (Izumi/Knights)<br/>ch 2: Wayward Crush (Yuuta/Izumi)<br/>ch 3: So Flexible (Izumi)<br/>ch 4: Pet Dog (ReiKoga)<br/>ch 5: Obsession (RitsuIzu)<br/>ch 6: Obsession II (RitsuIzu), explicit<br/>ch 7: Reminiscence (Rei/Eichi), fantasy AU<br/>ch 8: Too Kind (RitsuIzu)<br/>ch 9: Stalkers  (ChiaIzu)<br/>ch 10: To Dance (RitsuIzu), early meeting au<br/>ch 11: Flared Tempers (Tsukasa), post-canon au<br/>ch 12: Overprotective (Sakuma Bros), fantasy au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine Ass (Izumi Sena/Knights)

Sena winced slightly as he tried to fit his new pants for the new DreamFes that was happening later tonight. Anzu had apparently gotten wrong measurements for him and worked on his costume based on that. He tried to look for the producer but it seemed like she was too busy running around campus for preparations that she wouldn't be able to help him with this. That blue-haired guy from Ra*bits was his second choice, but the first year had taken one look at the fitting and promptly winced saying that he wouldn't be able to fix it without overhauling the whole thing, which led to him desperately looking for Kiryu. Who had just stared at him and laughed.

Damn him.

So he was going to go on stage with pants too tight on him to be comfortable, but not tight enough for it to rip out of the blue, thank goodness for that.

So the concert had finished, and he received a _lot_ of odd glances from his teammates and instead of the usual backslaps that he got from his unit mates, he got his ass groped. More than he could count. But he couldn't react badly in front of the audience. That would ruin his reputation. So he glared at anyone of them who even thought about doing it again.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" He screeched.

Ritsu smiles smugly. "I knew Secchan's ass would be delicious."

Leo hummed in delight. "Isn't it?"

"Wha—"

"Sorry, Izumi-kun." Arashi smiles. "It was kind of calling to us."

Tsukasa flushed red. "I apologize."

Ritsu was suddenly in his personal space, his face a scant inch from his own. "I've always wanted to—" Sena did not squeak. "—eat Secchan up. His skin always looked so soft and juicy. I wonder what he tastes like~"

Leo grinned. "Can I watch?"

Sen's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing. "Oi, Kuma-kun! Get away from me!"

To no avail.

Sena has never hated Ritsu's weird schedule more than now. It seemed like all the strength had been leeched from his body the more he stared into those red eyes that seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

He did not like Ritsu. Not even a little bit. Okay maybe a little. Just a tiny bit.

And then he feels a tongue licking his lips in a slow and sensuous manner, and hands roaming around his uniform and landing on his ass to smack it, once, twice, making Sena whimper.

Then it wasn't just two hands. Or four. It was suddenly everywhere, all at once. And knows exactly where this is going.

He doesn't think his ass would be able to take it, but he may or may not be that against it.

"Itadakimasu~!"


	2. Wayward Crush- Aoi Yuuta/Izumi Sena

Hinata frowns as he hears Yuuta sigh for what seems like the hundredth time today. It didn't really affect their practices, but in the between the rehearsals, Yuuta just suddenly droops down and stares at the far edge of the wall sighing like a… _lovestruck teenage girl._ And wasn't that an idea.

"What has gotten into you, lately?" Hinata asks curiously, knowing exactly now what his twin was going through.

Yuuta starts with a 'hiiiiii!' and flushes a brilliant red. "Uh, A-aniki! You startled me!"

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata prods. "You've been like this since we did the Seven Mysteries of the School tour."

Yuuta shakes his head and says resolutely: "Nothing!"

"I f I didn't know any better, I'd say you're majorly crushing on someone." Hinata grins suggestively.

Yuuta babbles out incoherent words and finally manages to make himself somewhat coherent. "A—aniki! I-it isn't like that!"

"Is it the Producer?"

Yuuta's eyes widen. "Definitely not! I would be skinned alive!"

Hinata laughs. That was true. "So was it someone in the tour?"

"No." Yuuta denies it a touch bit too fast.

"So it is!" Hinata laughs. "So who was there? Anzu-san. Me. You. Ritsu-senpai. Sena-senpai."

Yuuta flushed at the last name and Hinata's face becomes horrified.

" _Sena-senpai!?_ The hell— _Yuuta?_ Really? That guy is _sick!_ Do you even have any idea _what_ he is?"

Yuuta groans. "Shut up. I didn't _want_ to like him!"

"Tell me everything." Hinata says seriously.

"Well, remember the test of courage? I found him and Anzu inside one of the production studio tidying up to leave and offered to give me a ride home on his motorcycle and _I'vekindaalreadyhadacrushonhimforawhilenow_ and suddenly he's in my space and I nearly screamed but I was really scared so my brain really wasn't working so—"

"Wait." Hinata pauses. "Define 'a while'."

Yuuta mumbles.

"I can't hear you."

Yuuta buries his face in his hands. "It kinda may have started the first time I saw him perform with the Knights. He was just so graceful and his smile—" Yuuta sighs. "—I think I just _melted_ and _his eyes_ —"

Hinata guffaws. "Wasn't that the start of the school year? I remember you were acting jumpier than usual that day, but I thought it was just because it was the first day of school."

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!"

"How come I didn't know about this?" Hinata asks curiously.

"I'd mostly forgotten," Yuuta confesses. ", and it never really came up until now."

"But he's so mean!" HInata complains. "What do you like about him? No wait don't answer that. I'll probably have nightmares. Have you even talked to him yet?"

"Besides the Test of Courage? Never." Yuuta winces. "I hear lots of rumors though… and I don't think I mind..?"

Hinata's grin widens. "Oh I _see._ "

Yuuta pouts.

Hinata then blinks. "Does this mean I'm gay too?"

Yuuta throws a water bottle at his face.


	3. So Flexible - Izumi Sena

It's Hakaze's fault.

Really.

"Oi, Izumi-kun. You do ballet, right?"

"Uh, yes, why do you want to know?" Sena's eyes narrow.

Hakaze grinned. "I mean, you're veeeeery flexible right?"

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"Can you give yourself a blowjob?"

Sena gives him a withering glare. "Do you ask everyone that?"

"Nah, not really. But objectively speaking, can you?"

Sena frowns and thinks that yes, he probably could if he wanted to. "Maybe."

Hakaze's eyes laugh. "SCORE! Adonis and Koga totally owe me one."

"What."

"We had a bet." Hakaze shrugs. "Whether or not that was possible."

Sena sighs. "Whatever. Go away, idiot. I might catch your stupidity if you hang around me too much."

It troubles him that it actually bothers him enough that he wants to try it.

Where nobody could see.

So he does it at home with no one else the wiser.


	4. Pet Dog (Rei/Koga)

Koga storms through the halls with a certain goal in sight, and ready to tear the damned vampire bastard a new one for not submitting their renewal application for the club room when he sees the bastard sitting on his coffin, tuning his violin with a small smile.

"You forgot the damned renewal papers vampire bastard! Kunugi-sensei couldn't find you so he made me fill all those things up! The hell were you doing!? Isn't he your homeroom teacher?"

Rei looks up and Koga's heart may or may not have skipped seeing thin rimmed glasses on the bastard's face.

"Ah, Forgive me. I had forgotten. The Light Music Club is very lucky to have you." Rei smiles. "Come here."

Koga frowns and cautiously moves closer. Rei puts down his violin and rises, patting his head gently, smiling so dazzlingly, eyes behind transparent lenses bearing into his own. He could feel his skin heating up and his stomach flopping around.

"Good boy."

Koga snarls, his heartbeat so loud in his ears he probably didn't look convincing. So much for that.

Rei laughs and continues. "I mean it."

And Koga deflates with just a sentence suddenly self-conscious, his hands going into his pockets.

"Would you like to listen to a song?"

"A _violin_ in the Light Music Club? Really?"

Rei's smile doesn't waver. "It's not like we actually have much in the way of official club activities."

Koga frowns.

Rei's eyes twinkle.

He nods.

He should have run away when he had the chance.


	5. Obsession (Ritsu/Sena)

It was always Yuu-kun this, Yuu-kun that, that Ritsu's patience was already spilling past the floor. Arashi was stuck with Tsukasa for convincing Anzu to give them slots in the upcoming festival, so it was just the two of them trying to make out one of Leo's eccentric plans.

"Ne, Secchan."

Sena hums distractedly as he tried to read one of their King's latest 'masterpieces' in front of the piano in the music room, occasionally pressing a key to make sure of the tone.

"What is Yuuki-san to you?"

Sena blinks as a goofy grin went past his face, Ritsu's eyes slowly glowing colder as he registered the sudden change.

"Yuu-kun is _perfection!_ " Sena says cheerfully as he takes out some pictures to admire. "I'd love to own him and do lots of things to him. Maybe more than just a lot. Isn't he just _cute?_ "

"I see." Ritsu's voice was slightly colder. Anija had always warned him that jealousy in the family was packaged with a blisteringly cold logic so he needed to know when to stop. But he didn't know how to do that yet, so he tried to stamp the feelings down. For now.

Ritsu swipes the pictures away.

"Hey! Give them back!"

Ritsu yawned. "Reading, remember?"

"It's not like I can just read through it that fast." Sena rolls his eyes. "I'm much better at remembering them once someone's sang them, you know."

Ritsu stares at him for a small moment, returns the pictures with a little hesitation (he wants to burn them so much) and takes a seat beside Sena, snuggling his side a little before drooping. He was really tired even though the blood in his veins felt like ice. Ritsu could hear Secchan's heartbeat and it calmed him down.

Ritsu spreads the sheets so that he wouldn't need to flip through them and started sight reading, his hands going through the keys as fast as they can due to the cheerful tempo that Leo had attached this piece with, his right hand with the singing part of the song and scattered accompaniment. He could only do so much on a piano for an arrangement for more than just one instrument after all.

Sena looks slightly surprised but then closes his eyes, singing the lyrics along softly as he tried to imprint the notes to his vocal chords.

Ritsu thinks this song is a beastly thing, like a lion forced into a cage with no way out and trying to escape the steel bars, biting it, slamming against it to no avail. Leo should know that this wasn't a piece meant for an idol's stage. But when they reach the coda, Ritsu understands.

Of course there would be freedom. Leo was optimistic like that after all.

"I didn't know you could sight-read that fast." Sena comments.

Ritsu gives him a bland smile. "Shouldn't I know how to? I was actually surprised that you couldn't, honestly. I thought it was a necessary skill for idols to know."

Sena gives him a _look_ saying _I-know-you're-just-saying-this-to-piss-me-off._ "I specialize in dancing, Kuma-kun."

Ritsu gives him a small smile, slightly thawed eyes and then suddenly the air becomes charged with something Ritsu knows exactly what. "Ne, Secchan."

Sena falters as red eyes burn with something that made his cheeks burn and his heart a-skipping. "W-what?"

"What is Yuuki-san to you?" Ritsu's eyes were so _red_ sparking with _something a_ nd was close enough Sena could count lashes.

Sena gulps, Ritsu's face suddenly _too close_ and he tries to reply but his voice doesn't cooperate. "Kuma…kun. What are—"

Red eyes glittered with amusement and… _victory_?

Then suddenly Ritsu is out of reach and a small part of Sena feels disappointment, Ritsu giving him a pleased smile and laughing to himself.

Like a predator that had caught its prey.


	6. Obsessions pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT

Makoto had never been one for superstition but when he bumps into Izumi in the hallway, Izumi giving him nothing but a momentary glance and a rude ‘watch where you’re going!’, he knows something odd is happening. Not that he wasn’t thankful, of course. It was decidedly _odd_ that just yesterday Izumi-senpai had been as… creepy as usual and today, he wasn’t. Makoto has to admit he’s a little bit concerned but knows better than to ask around. If this was some ploy, then by asking around, he’d probably fall into some trap he probably wouldn’t want to fall into no matter how armed he was.

* * *

Sena feels his blood rushing as he tries to calm the hell down, his head filled with memories of Ritsu making him come over and over again for who knows how many times last night. He had taken almost two hours in the bathroom to get Ritsu’s juices out of his ass, only to be fucked and plugged again that morning. His ass was filled with Ritsu’s semen and felt incredibly sticky but somewhat arousing. The smell wasn’t something you could smell. Ritsu was an incredibly horny bastard. Especially when he was jealous.

Ritsu hadn’t told him what he had been doing, but apparently it was some form of brainwashing that included stimuli, carrot and stick, and trust. Ritsu, last night had found his stash of Yuu-kun’s pictures and decided that he’s had enough of Sena’s excessive fawning over Yuu-kun and took action. Ritsu had made it so that whenever he tries to say Yuu-kun, he would remember Ritsu’s cock in his mouth, gagging him so painfully. Leafing through pictures? Well, Ritsu had done a lot of unspeakable things last night.

Fluids sloshed inside his ass while he walked but Ritsu had warned him that if he wasn’t going to be the one removing the plug, Sena was going to be _punished._ And Ritsu’s ideas of punishment weren’t mild.

Then the plug started vibrating.

“Ah!” Sena choked off a startled moan and was pulled into a small closet in the hallway.

“Secchan’s so pretty when he’s writhing.” Ritsu cooed, a black remote with a dial in hand. “You are such a pervert you know~ Enjoying being _punished._ ”

“L-like, ah, you c-can ta—unh—talk!” Sena panted.

Ritsu turned the dial and Sena shivered and gasped.

“Aaaah~! mhaaAaan. K-kum—kuma-kun! W-we’re at—“ Ritsu smacked his ass. “Ah!”

“You were saying, Secchan?”

“B-bastard.”

Ritsu sealed their lips with a long kiss, the vibration in his ass going strong and his dick already harder than cement and his balls tight and ready to come when the vibration stops.

“You have class, Secchan.” Ritsu laughs.

Sena doesn’t really care at this point. He pulls down his pants and displays his throbbing asshole, his knees resting beside his head. “I’ll skip! Please, just fuck me, Kuma-kun! As much as—as much as you fucking want! Just please let me—”

Ritsu sighs. “How unseemly, Secchan. Begging doesn’t suit you.”

Sena growls. “Goddamnit, Ritsu!”

Ritsu’s eyes suddenly sharpen. “Secchan’s such a bad boy. Such a slut eagerly asking for my dick like that. How I can I refuse?”

Ritsu then pushes the vibrator inside the still filled ass with a lewd squelch. Sena saw stars, his voice coming out of his like a waterfall. Ritsu then, opens his zipper and pulls out his penis and and coats it generously and without any warning, slams inside, the vibrator buried deep.

Sena moans, his hips bucking wildly, searching for friction Ritsu so generously provided. His eyes tearing up due to both pain and pleasure. Ritsu chews on his neck marking Sena so thoroughly nobody would be able to say he didn’t have crazy sex.

Ritsu slams in again and again, panting slightly at the exertion. He reaches for the dial and pushes it up to the highest level, and was rewarded by Secchan’s pleasured scream and the orgasm that rocked his body, his penis squirting so much semen that Ritsu would like to eat later, but he continued thrusting, and within a few more thrusts comes and fills Sena again.

Sena tries to be assured of the fact that he brought a spare uniform with him and doesn’t have to go to class covered in drying bodily fluids.


	7. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choppy attempt at a Fantasy AU. Haha. Well, I never said I wrote good stuff, did I?  
> Rei/Eichi  
> implied Ritsu/Izumi  
> implied Kaoru/Kanata  
> onesided Koga/Rei

“Your blood is humming.” Rei comments as he sits on one of the Coven’s balconies where his younger brother’s feet was dangling. “Those travelers seem to always bring me exciting news.”

Ritsu gives him a slightly betrayed look. “I thought I could stay under radar longer than our first meeting. You can’t hide anything from a wiccan, can you?”

Rei smiles. “Which one is it?”

Ritsu shakes his head. “You might end up killing him if I say.”

“I might kill all of them anyway.” Rei riposts.

Ritsu’s lips twitch. “The ashen haired one.”

“Are you going to follow him outside?”

Ritsu tilts his head. “I’ve made my choice.”

“Then I will let you be, but do remember that you’re always welcome here, my dear Ritsu.”

“I know.”

“He’s quite young though, isn’t he? Not even two decades into existence.” Rei points out. “Would you like to be the same age as him, if only until you reach this physical age again?”

Ritsu blinks. “That’s possible?”

Rei gives him a pleasant smile. “Yes.”

“Then please.”

* * *

 

“You’re going to be leaving Ritchii?” Koga asks.

“Yes.”

“Your brother is going to be heartbroken, you know.”

Ritsu gives him a look. “Then you should tell him already.”

Koga flushes. “I _can’t!_ ”

“You do realize that he probably already knows?”

Koga blinks. “How the hell is that even possible?”

“He can hear a lot of things that we can’t. He managed to tell that I’d fallen just by listening for my blood. Arousal is most definitely something he can easily sense.”

Koga flushes a brilliant red and buries his face into his hands.

“If it makes you feel any better, he probably finds you more attractive than Hakaze.”

More attractive than a succubus? That was most definitely a compliment.

* * *

 

Rei ruffles through the now seventeen year old’s hair. “If you want to court _him,_ then you should at least try to blend in a little bit more.”

“You’re so lucky you met yours so early.” RItsu grumbles. “I’ve been waiting for almost three centuries now.”

Rei laughs. “Things will be better, I assure you.”

* * *

“Are you going to turn him?” Hakaze asks offhandedly.

Ritsu chokes at the incredibly private question.

Rei gives him a disapproving glance. “I think that deserves a week half a mile away from the sea _edge_ , doesn’t it Ritsu?” 

Ritsu smiles. “It does.”

Hakaze squawks. “W-wait! You can’t do that! Kanata will—”

“I’ll make sure Shinkai-kun will be informed.” Rei says. “I think he’ll be suitably busy with Morisawa-kun’s antics for a week.”

Ritsu cackles.

Hakaze groans.

* * *

EIchi was around twelve and confined to his bed when he first sees the shadow creeping up his bedroom window and wonders why it wasn’t coming inside. The shadow had become a nightly occurrence, appearing by his window and disappearing after an hour at most. Eichi thinks that the shadow came from the woods to the south where a lot of creatures were said to live in and was suitably wary of it at first, but when he realizes that if it had wanted to kill him, it would have already because not even the runes around his window had managed to stop the shadow from stepping on his balcony. The guards probably wouldn’t even have noticed he was already dead.

The day after he realizes it, he calls out to the shadow.

“You’re always here at night.” Eichi starts. “I’d like to know your name.”

The shadow moved slightly.

“I won’t tell anybody about you, I promise. Not even Keito.”

An odd laugh floated from the shadow’s figure then the shadow wasn’t just a shadow anymore.

“You’re a person.” Eichi blinks in surprise. A very pretty person at that. He was much too used to blond-haired, blue-eyed people that having someone with gunpowder black hair and blood red eyes was very novel.

The not!Shadow smiled. “I am.”

“Why were you hanging around my window? I don’t think the balcony is all that comfortable.”

“This is where I usually stop to catch my breath. Your room’s runes are incredibly powerful and can heal wounds as fast as they could come up.”

“Runes? My room has _those_ kinds of runes?” EIchi blinks then scolds himself. “Well, of course it has! I’m _sick_ so they’re trying to heal me.”

The not!Shadow gives a chuckle. “I heard that Tenshouin-sama was quite protective.”

“Oh, he’s protective alright.” Eichi grumbles, not even surprised that the shadow knew who he was. “I’m not even allowed to talk to people he hasn’t pre-approved. So I’m stuck here, talking to maids and guards who are too scared to even reply to my questions. The only kid around my age allowed in my room is only Keito and that’s okay, I like Keito, but he’s the son of one of dad’s general’s so he doesn’t really count as a friend I made on my own.”

The not!Shadow approaches and sits on his bed. “If you wanted, I could be your friend.”

“But wait! You still haven’t told me your name!”

The person hums. “Rei. Call me Rei.”

“Rei, then. Yes, I’d like to have you as my friend.”

Since then Rei hadn’t appeared in his room as a shadow, but as a person who talks to him and laughs as his jokes giving him company for an hour each night.

“Are you from the southern forest?” Eichi asks. “I mean, you’re obviously not human, so what are you?”

Rei hums. “I think I’d like it better if you figure it out yourself.”

Eichi grumbles. “But I want to know now!”

Rei laughs. “You are so cute, you know that?”

“I am not _cute!_ ” Eichi pouts. “Fine! I’ll figure it out myself but can you give me just a little hint?”

Suddenly Rei’s face was inches from his own, Eichi’s heart skipped a bit, from fright or something else, he did not know, and drops to his neck, lightly pressing his somewhat sharp teeth to the supple skin, causing Eichi to shiver. Nobody had ever had the audacity to be rough with him, or even touch him. The contact was… well, Eichi knows that it had felt good. Then the contact was gone and Eichi’s eyes had become glazed.

Rei looks at him and smiles. “That’s your hint.”

Eichi snaps out of his daze and frowns. “What kind of hint was that?”

“Enough of a hint that if you look at a book of creatures, you’d know exactly what I am.”

Eichi nods. “Huh. Well. Thanks then, even if I think it’s still incredibly vague.”

Rei laughs and it warms Eichi to know that he, who was stuck in a room all day, only leaving for lessons, could make someone like Rei smile.

“I’ll be back again tomorrow.”

But the day after this elating encounter, things had happened. His father had suddenly become stricter and was looking for another queen to birth another heir as he, Eichi, was no longer fit to sit on the throne in the place of his father with his health. Eichi had lost his right the moment he got confined in his room. They did not say as much, but Keito had gone to him, looking frantic, thinking that Eichi might die at any moment but Eichi could only give him a sad smile. He’d never wanted the night to come so badly.

And as expected, Rei came inside his room with a soft breeze of air.

“Good Evening.” EIchi greets, his bedside lamp lit and a book in his lap.

“Good Evening.” Rei greets back, settling comfortably on the edge of his bed. “Have you found out what I am, yet?”

“Hm. I was thinking along the lines of shadow creature, but you aren’t a Shadow Walker. I was actually quite torn between a Succubus and a Vampire, but then I read that Vampires like to drink blood from here,” Eichi pointed at his neck. “Which was your hint, so I assume you are—?”

Rei smiles and pats his head. “Good job, Eichi-kun.”

Eichi flushes slightly. “Thanks.”

“So I hear there’s been trouble.” Rei looks concerned, like Keito, but much less frantic. “You can talk to me about it if you’d like.”

Eichi tilts his head. “Well, it seems like father decided that I’m no longer a worthy heir, and has decided to look for a new Queen or a concubine for an heir to replace me as the Crown Prince. I would still be prince, true, but my health will not allow for me to continue on as Emperor of such a large kingdom.”

Rei hums. “That’s quite a ruthless way of thinking.”

“Father has always prided himself on the fact that he can choose between two bad things and choose the right one. I am… in agreement with this. My pride cannot hold on to this country as its leader when my body in incapable of leading it.”

Rei smiles. “Then. I think I should give you your belated birthday present.”

“My birthday was a month ago, though. It’s an extremely late birthday present then.” Eichi teases.

“We hadn’t met a month ago.” Rei reminds him, making Eichi chuckle. Indeed they hadn’t. Rei had just been a shadow in his periphery and him just a sickly child with a room that had powerful runes in it.

“Then fire away.”

Rei starts. “Due to your room being saturated with such magic, it seems like your body has accustomed to it.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you can use magic.”

EIchi gasps. “That’s! I thought only wiccans and part-wiccans could perform magic?”

Rei smiles. “You have part wiccan in your blood. I think it had come from Cecelia, your great grandmother? I’d met her before she had become queen and she was most definitely a full-blooded Wiccan.”

Eichi blinks slightly surprised to hear someone who looks no more than five years older than him talk about meeting his _great grandmother_ and reminds himself that Rei is a vampire. They lived much longer than humans. “How come nobody knew about her?”

“She was quite reclusive and only a few people could identify a Wiccan on sight, and she had fallen in love with the king. Knowing that giving Wiccan blood to the future generations of royalty was something she couldn’t do in good conscience, she decided to seal her blood, halting whatever Wiccan characteristics it might bring.”

“Why would it be bad on her conscience? Why is giving royalty access to wiccan abilities bad?”

Rei hums. “Because you have already a lot of power and magic is something that can tip the odds in any confrontation.”

“Then why are you telling me this?”

“Because the reason why you’re in this bed is because Cecelia’s seal is weakening you. Your Wiccan abilities are starting surface and the seal is trying to tamp it down, and failing.”

“You mean I’m sick because of magic?” Eichi frowns.

“Yes.” Rei shrugs. “I could undo the seal, but once I have undone it, you should be careful and tell no one about it.”

“Do vampires have magic too?”

Rei grins. “Well, it seems that we have something in common.”

“You’re also part wiccan?”

Rei nods. “Yes. Should I undo it? Or would you like to decide first?”

“Does this mean I can use magic?”

Rei nods. “It does, but please remember that magic is something that needs to be done in moderation. Don’t abuse your power.”

Eichi nods. “I understand. I want to do it now.”

And Rei does. There was no building up of energy or any lightshows to indicate what was happening but Eichi knows something is happening.

Eichi had never felt lighter, his body which almost always felt like lead to move was suddenly light and feathery.

“That’s—Thank you, Rei.”

Rei smiles.

* * *

Rei's ear twitches as he hears the water in the usually calm sea east of the Coven give a loud wail. Well it had been the spirits of the sea he'd heard, but that was basically the same thing.

So he gets up, thankful of the time of day, and sneaks out of the Coven without the watch paying as much as they should have. Or he was just that good. Rei leaned towards the latter. It doesn't take him much time before he gets to the boundary of the forest and the sea.

On the edge, he sees two colours he certainly doesn't see much in the Coven and recognizes one of the owners of these colours.

"Lord Shinkai." Rei greets from the edge, not bothering to dimount from his tree branch. 

"Coven." Kanata blinks. "Sakuma, was it?"

"What brings you here to this edge of the sea?"

Kanata pulls the other colour from the water's grasp. "This one almost drowned."

"You were confident someone would hear the water spirits?"

Kanata nodded. "You came."

A sweet iron tang fills his senses, and he sighs. "He's human."

Kanata tilts his head. "Yes."

"Why not tend to him yourself then?"

Kanata looks rueful. "His body will not be healed by water magic as water was what had hurt him in the first place."  
Rei understood. "Would you like to come with me? I'll give you a pass. Just do make sure you tamp down on your energy."

Kanata nods. "Only until he wakes up."

Rei jumps down without a sound a tries administer first aid and mostly succeeding. 

"Let's go. The human might grow cold."

// Kanata is a were-turtle. The human is wataru, implements runnable

* * *

Eichi is sixteen when he gets pulled out of one of his classes and is made to sit beside one extremely red Keito with Keito’s father in front of the room with a serious look on his face.

“It has gotten to my attention that you boys have not yet been given… _the talk._ ”

Keito groans. “Dad! No! Ugh, this is so embarrassing!”

Eichi tilts his head. “What talk?”

“Have you ever wondered how babies are made?”

Keito’s dad discussed it. Thoroughly.

They left the room a blushing mess.

And Eichi realizes why his stomach felt absolutely hot when Rei was in the room. Keito’s dad had not told them two males could do it, but it had been implied if not expounded on. He curls up in his bed thinking about what naughty things he wanted to do that his brain so helpfully supplied.

Night falls and Eichi’s mind was filled with dread. He knew that Wiccans like him and Rei could sense other people’s emotions with little effort and Eichi was not yet good enough to shield his mind from a more experienced Wiccan. Rei would most definitely notice his arousal.

“Good Evening.” Rei greets, Eichi’s face flushing beyond his control and Rei blinks, his lips curving into a slow, sensual smile.

“G-good evening, Rei.” Eichi hated his voice for cracking.

“It seems like you’ve been enlightened about _sex._ ” Rei purrs and Eichi couldn’t stop a shiver from travelling up his spine. “And finally realize you find me attractive.”

Eichi huffs, his length already half hard. “Don’t be rude. I do find you attractive. A lot more than I should, really.”

Rei hums. “You know I’ve always wanted to taste your blood.”

Eichi’s hand moved to cover his neck in reflex which made Rei laugh. Damn him for being so ethereal.

“Would you let me?” Rei asks, his eyes burning with _desire_.

“Isn’t this considered pedophilia?” Eichi asks in consternation. “I mean how old are you compared to me?”

Rei laughs. “And you actually believe anyone from the Coven will care about _pedophilia?_ When we already drain humans of their blood, what is _sex?_ When succubi don’t even _care_ about what race, age, gender or nationality their prey is, what makes you think a Vampire doesn’t think the same? I’d wanted to _eat_ you from the very _beginning_. A different kind of eat from what I want now, but…” He trailed off, his eyes raking through Eichi’s whole body.

Eichi whimpers, his hand moving to cup his dick, only to be stopped by slender fingers.

“Oh, no none of that. We are going to have so much fun~”

Eichi gulps.

* * *

Keito frowns. “Eichi, you’re glowing.”

“Hm?”

“You’re _glowing._ ”

“Really?”

“Not literally glowing but—”

Eichi laughs. “Yes, I am quite happy and _sated_.”

Keito blinks and gapes. “Oh you _didn’t._ ”

“Didn’t what?” Eichi asks innocently. “I was in my room the whole night. You can even ask the guards.”

Keito groans and does not believe a word he says. “Who was it that you… did it with?”

Eichi grins, his eyes forming pleased half-moons. “That’s a secret.”

Keito’s insides twisted with something he doesn’t quite like.

* * *

Rei doesn’t drop by for two months and Eichi feels incredibly empty.

 

 

 

 

It was war.

“Good Evening.” Rei greets and was met by a tackle hug.

“Idiot!”

“That’s a new greeting.” Rei smiles. “I’m sorry for leaving without telling you.”

Eichi punches him lightly. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Something came up in the Coven and I couldn’t leave.” Rei hugs him back, tightly. “I missed you.”

Eichi flushes. “I m issed you too, idiot.”

“So what happened while I was away?” Rei asks.

“Don’t you already know?” Eichi purses his lips. “You always seem to know everything.”

“What I heard is something odd.”

Eichi sighs. “You probably heard correctly then. I… lost my temper.”

“And became incredibly aggressive.” Rei finishes. “I heard that your father has you conquering countries now.”

Eichi flops down on his cot. He’d never been one for pointless luxury after all, though he does not deny liking it.

“You’re gaining bloodstained infamy, Eichi.”

“I know.” EIchi purses his lips. “And I can’t stop.”


	8. Too Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly not much pairings here

“Tch. And here I though there was some proper talent here.” Sena muttered as they left the audience. There was some some singing and dancing groups that Sena didn’t think deserved to be on stage and ome of them was handed a really shiny yellow trophy.

Ritsu just yawned. “I told you, Secchan, we should have just gone to practice.”

“Yes, yes. Whatever. Let’s go back to the studio.” Sena grumbles.

Ritsu grins but something catches the corner of his eye. 

“Ah. Secchan look.” And pointed to several people gathering around the group that had just won first prize ju ssh ing by the trophy they had in their arms. “Trouble?”

Sena purses his lips. “Let’s go.”

“Okay.” Ritsu shrugs, following Sena towards the small alley that the dance group had disappeared to.

They arrived early enough just to hear the tail end of the conversation. Which was something like, “You don’t deserve that prize, it should have gone to us, your dance was out of rhythm and”, well you get the idea.

Ritsu didn’t really care what might happen, but Secchan was too nice for his own good.

Sena took a picture of the scene with his phone, the flash and the shutter that accompanied it produced an instant effect to the group and showed the picture to the .

“Ah. It seems like I caught a picture of sore losers resorting to violence to make up for their lack of talent.” Sena drawls, effectively shifting the focus of the aggressors to him, giving the initial targets enough time to scramble away. Ritsu could feel his ears heating up. Secchan really is amazing when he’s calmly ripping people apart with his words.

“What did you say, punk!?” 

“Ah. I’m sorry. Did my words bruise your delicate ego?” Sena said, his words dripping with sarcastic politeness.

“Why you-!” The punk launched a punch and Sena danced away and twirled, his foot stopping just a hair’s breadth away from his attacker’s face.

“You were saying?” Sena quipped wryly. 

“Kojiro, stop it! We might get caught by the police! I told you this was a bad idea.” One of his companions whispered to him.

“But, Kaito!”

“We are dancers, Kojiro! We aren’t delinquents anymore.” He reminds him.

The one called Kojiro frowns. 

“How about we settle this in a proper battle? Not with fists, but with a dance competition. A… duel if you might say.” The more reasonable Kaito requested. “If we beat you, you aren’t going to report us to the cops.”

Ritsu raises an eyebrow. “What’s in it for us?”

“We’ll do anything you say!”

Sena smirks and gives Ritsu a smug smile.  “Well then.”

Ritsu groaned. “Secchan…”

“Right now?”

“Tommorow.” Kaito says. “At the small open theater by the seaside park.”

“Deal, then.” Sena says.


	9. Stalkers (Izumi Sena/Morisawa Chiaki)

Kaoru sighs. "Ugh. Sakuma-san finally agreed to teach me and Kanata about Xenobio."  
  
Chiaki blinks. "Why?"  
  
Kaoru stares at him. "You do know we have a test on Tuesday, right?"  
  
Chiaki doesnt register it at first but then, unsurprisingly, he panics. "What!? Tuesday!? That's four days from now! Can I join you guys?"  
  
"No offense, Morisawa-kun, but we've been doing the sessions for almost three days now." Kaoru informs him.   
  
"Didn't you just say Sakuma-kun kust agreed?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. We asked Itsuki-kun first, and he agreed, but only for three two-hour sessions in exchange for us watching Mademoiselle when he's outside for Ward Commissions. We didn't finish everything though."  
  
Chiaki whimpers. "There's that much to cover?"  
  
Kaoru pats him comfortingly. "Look at the bright side."  
  
"There's a bright side?" Chiaki looks at Kaoru hopefully.  
  
"You can ask Sena-kun to help you." Kaoru waggles his eyebrows.  
  
Chiaki could feel his cheeks heat up. "That's right! Sena minors Healing, right? He's bound to be good at Xenobiology! What time is it?"  
  
Kaoru looks at his watch. "Two o'clock."  
  
"Sena's probably in the library then." Chiaki concludes.  
  
"You have no idea how creepy that is."  
  
"How creepy what is?" Chiaki frowns.  
  
"That you have Sena-kun's schedule memorized by heart." Kaoru comments dryly.  
  
Chiaki flushes and mumbles something Kaoru can't hear and then makes a hasty escape. Kaoru has had way too much of that lovestruck idiot. Though he does silently cheer him on.   
  
It'll be good for both of them. Kaoru laughs a little bit.  
  
Chiaki makes it to the library in record time, turns a corner and his breath stutters to a halt, cheeks flushing a brilliant red. Chiaki couldn't help but stare.  
  
There he was standing by a window, the sunlight caressing his ashen tresses and fingers lovingly splayed on the pages of a book. And his smile... Well, Chiaki most certainly will not forget.  
  
-  
  
Izumi sighs, a soft smile playing on his lips, his hands gliding through the glyphs on the small tome he realizes was something he shouldn't have opened in the first place. He had been halfway through the book when he recognizes the scripting circle inscribed on one of the first pages. Izumi doesn't even need to examine the circle closely to know that it was perfect.  
  
"Senaaaa~ I NEED YOUR HELP--!"  
  
Izumi snaps the tome shut, glaring at the noisy  offender.  
  
"What now, Chia-kun?"   
  
"Sena! We have a practical in Xenobiology on Friday! I don't even know where a dragon's heart is! Help me!"  
  
Izumi grimaces and tucks the book under his arms. "'You should've asked Hasumin if you wanted a tutor for Xenobio."'  
  
"But! Sena, aren't you taking the Healing Artes as your minor?"  
  
Sena's eyes narrow and demands. "How do you even know that?"  
  
Chiaki falters. "I just do!"  
  
"Hmm." Izumi raises a brow and continues sweetly, moving towards the energetic brunette. "You haven't been snooping around again, have you, Chia-kun?"  
  
"Uh." Chiaki looks away, the tips of his ears too pink now.  
  
Izumi smiles, which he made sure was gone when Chiaki looked at him again.   
  
"Please, Sena?" Chiaki pouts, eyes glittering.  
  
"I have three conditions."  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"One. No complaining."  
  
Chiaki nodded vigorously.   
  
"Two. You're going to have to stop stalking me." Izumi jabs his finger to his chest.  
  
"But, Sena!"  
  
"Why do you even do that in the first place?" Sena demands.  
  
"Uh." Chiaki does his best to not meet Sena's eyes.   
  
Sena has had enough of his fidgeting and hooked his fingers around Chiaki's chin and makes the brunette look at him.  
  
"Three. Look at me, when I'm talking to you." Sena orders, eyes a burning teal.   
  
Chiaki noticeably gulps, the lump in his throat going up and down. He nods shakily.  
  
"O-okay." Chiaki manages to say. "Can you-- um. Fingers?"  
  
Sena pulls his hand away, Chiaki breathes a sigh of relief. "Saturday. My house. Just because I doubt that you actually have the right materials."  
  
"I'll be there!" Chiaki says, a touch too fast. "Um. I mean. Of course I'll be there."  
  
Sena's brows furrow. "I don't  believe I have to tell you where I live?"  
  
"I know exactly where your house is." Chiaki volunteers.  
  
Sena just stares. "Why am I not surprised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this dude on twitter who does amazing ChiaIzu Nightschool AU art. I don't remember who they are, BUT YOU HAVE MY SUPPORT.


	10. To Dance (RitsuIzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early meeting AU.  
> In which Sena and Ritsu meet earlier than canon (which I assume is somewhere around their first year) because I love RitsuIzu that much  
> Bonus if they meet as little children. Middle school is fine, but younger would be cuter...  
> Extra bonus if ritsu starts thinking secchan is the center of his world (and vice versa) and Rei and Mao get jealous (or in Mao's case, still supportive). 
> 
> But I have no idea how to write Rei without him being his usual grandpa self. So he isn’t here. Awwww. The prompt isn’t fully satisfied though. *pouts* but I think it’s nice anyway.
> 
> Plus irrelevant headcanon that Sena’s dad owns and teaches in a dance studio and his mom is a retired army nurse. I have no idea why. *shrugs*

Ritsu hugs his large teddy bear tightly as he watches Maa-kun join his other friends to play soccer. The sun was making him incredibly sleepy so he yawns into his teddy bear and walks toward his favorite tree.

Only to find someone else already sitting under it.

Ritsu puffs his cheeks.

“That’s my spot.” Ritsu says as his shadows falls on the kid under the tree.

The kid doesn’t react at all.

Ritsu could already feel irritation rising up his chest but then notices that the other kid is asleep with earbuds stuck in his ears, a song only slightly audible through it. Another yawn splits his face and decides that he can share, so long as this other kid wasn’t going to be annoying.

Ritsu nestles himself beside the other kid and falls immediately asleep, the noise from the kids playing in the distance dims to a pleasant hazy nothing.

It probably wasn’t even an hour when his pillow started moving.

“Who are you!?” The kid shouts, scrambling away, Ritsu just flops down to the ground at the loss of his pillow. He didn’t really care.

Ritsu just wanted him to go away.

The kid seems to calm down when he realizes that it was just another kid.

Then he leaves. Ritsu just dozes and waits for Maa-kun to come wake him up.

-

The kid was under his tree again.

But this time, he had a small stereo with him playing a very upbeat song. Ritsu immediately hated it. It was much too bright outside for something that cheerful to exist. Then the kid pushed some buttons and moved away from the stereo ans started dancing.

Ritsu feels his feet root itself to the ground as he watched the kid dance such a jumpy song with so much grace, his movements stopped and started exactly with the beat and Ritsu could feel something travelling up his spine. The song ended too fast. Ritsu wanted to see him dance more.

The kid started redoing some of the steps, as if he had made a mistake, and doing it again and again to make sure he was doing it right.

Ritsu put his teddy bear down.

-

Mao rang the doorbell and without further need to wait, the door opened.

“Ah, Mao-chan.”

“Good morning, Sakuma-san.” Mao greeted politely “Is Ritchan awake?”

Ritsu’s mom nodded, looking a bit confused. “Yes, actually. I thought he’d already gone outside to play?”

Mao frowns. “I didn’t see him in the playground.”

“Well, he’s probably just somewhere taking a nap.” Ritsu’s mom chuckled. “Let me know if you find him, ok, Mao-chan?”

“Of course, Sakuma-san.” Mao nodded.

Mao was befuddled. This was the first time in three years that Ritsu went outside his house without having to be physically dragged out of it. But Maybe Ritsu just had something he had to do? Mao shrugs and tucks the thought away. He had a game of soccer to go to.

He was later informed by Ritsu’s mom that Ritsu was already home and that he didn’t have to worry anymore.

Mao didn’t really know when it had started but Ritsu was gradually being mindful of his time and going out of his house earlier than Mao could get there, which admittedly was just after lunch, but this was Ritsu. Any earlier would go against his body’s biology. So Mao decides that he was going to go earlier and see where Ritsu was going for himself.

He asks Ritsu’s mom about the time that Ritsu goes out, and apparently he goes out almost the same time as his brother, who had violin lessons but separates with him just a few corners down. Which neither Rei-nii or Ritsu’s mom knew about. So Mao follows.

At almost exactly 8 in the morning, the Sakuma’s doors open and Rei, Ritsu and his father step out, Ritsu yawning, but walking all the same. It didn’t even take five minutes before Ritsu says goodbye to his brother, who gives him a hug and they both continue on their way. Ritsu slowly walks through the streets, sometimes stopping and Mao had to stop himself from just picking Ritsu up and dragging him to the playground but he was curious.

Ritsu shook his head and continued walking. Then they arrived near the train station. Ritsu follows a path the he seems to already have memorized and enters a small building with glass doors and windows. The clerk greeted him cheerfully and pointed somewhere inside.

Mao follows and enters the door with a small sound of jingling bells.

“Oh! Hello, little kid.” The lady at the desk greeted. “Are you here for the dance lessons too?”

Dance… lessons?

“Um. N-no? I’m actually looking for Ritchan, um, I mean, Sakuma Ritsu?”

“Ritsu-chan? Oh! He just came in, actually.” The clerk smiles. “Are you friends with them as well?”

Mao blinks. “Um.”

The clerk seems to take this positively. “They’re at Studio 6 on the fourth floor.”

 _They?_ “Um. Thank you?” Mao says hesitantly.

“No problem.” The clerk chirps.

Mao walks inside and sees the staircase and starts climbing the stairs. Mao didn’t know how Ritchan had managed to put up the will to actually exert this much effort so early in the morning.

Mao doesn’t knock on the door, but he could hear muffled music from each of the doors he passed through, some of them instrumental, some seemed like heavy rock. It seemed like this building catered to musicians and, probably dancers too.

Mao opens the door slightly, when the music suddenly stops.

“Dammit Kuma-kun. Don’t just suddenly stop in the middle of a routine just because you feel tired!”

“Maa, Secchan needs to calm down.” Mao could hear Ritsu’s voice.

“Do you really want to do this?” 'Secchan’ asks.

“Of course I do. I’m just a little tired.” Ritsu says with a sleepy smirk.

“We barely even started!” The other kid protested.

Then Ritsu walks toward the other kid and drapes himself over him.

“Gah! Kuma-kun! What are you doing!?”

“Mm… Secchan’s so warm. Your skin is so soft, it’s like the perfect pillow.”

“It’s like you only agree to dance practice just to make me your pillow.” Secchan grumbles.

“Mhmm.” Ritsu says sleepily.

“Ugh. Fine, Kuma-kun. Two go-throughs of the dance and you can sleep.”

“Two?”

“Two.” Secchan says finally.

“Fine~” Ritsu grins languidly.

Then it seems like 'Secchan' noticed that the door was open.

“Who’s there?”

“Maa, Secchan, don’t be so suspicious.” Ritsu yawns.

Mao decides there was no harm in showing himself and opens the door sheepishly.

“Maa-kun?” Ritsu asks, slightly surprised. “Why are you here?”

“That really doesn’t matter.” Secchan interrupts.

“Secchan is right.” Mao says.

Secchan glares at him. “It’s Sena, Maa-kun. Sena Izumi.”

Mao chuckles. “Isara Mao, Sena-kun.”

“Isa-kun, then. Is this the childhood friend you always compare me to, Kuma-kun?”

Ritsu just buries his face in Sena’s side.

Sena pinches his nose and asks, “Is he always like this?”

Mao smiles wryly. “Pretty much.”

“Get off of me, you leech.”

“Mm…”

Sena just sighs in resignation.

“So. Dancing?” Mao asks.

Sena blinks. “Yes. Of course. We are in a dance studio.” Then suddenly asks, “Do you dance?”

Mao laughs a bit. “Not really? I mean I do sports, but I haven’t really done proper dancing before.”

Sena’s eyes almost gains an eerie light, and he looks Mao over critically.

“You’ll do.” He decides, on what, Mao wasn’t really sure. “Kuma-kun, let’s practice.”

Ritsu sighs and reluctantly lets go of Sena. “Okaaay.”

Sena tosses a remote to Mao, which Mao deftly catches. “Sit over there by the side. Press the play button, after you get there.” He instructs.

“Kuma-kun, position.”

“Just two, okay, Secchan?”

“Whatever.”

Then they danced.

-

Mao feels a little lightheaded, his body filled with some energy he does not know what to do with, after seeing them practice. He never knew that Ritsu was that good. It made him feel proud but also filled with a pang of loneliness that he immediately ignored.

“Do you want to dance too?” Sena asks, already knowing what answer he’ll get.

Mao grins. “No wonder Ritchan was willing to leave his house this early in the morning if that’s what he gets to do.”

Sena taps his foot impatiently. “Mhm. Yes. Fascinating. The dance we want to perform but it’s supposed to be for three people, and we haven’t had much luck in looking for other kids our age to dance with.”

Mao smiles. “Count me in.”

Ritsu yawns. “Sleep, Secchan.”

“There’s a pillow in the cabinet by the door.”

Ritsu walks lethargically towards the said cabinet, pulls out the pillow and proceeds to sleep.

“I don’t want to teach you the basics though.” Sena furrows his brows. “Kuma-kun at least knew the basic steps…”

“I do, too. We took lessons last year.” Mao offers.

Sena stills and then demands. “Show me.”

Mao shrugs and says okay and proceeds to move into position, but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Without even stretching?” Sena asks with a raised eyebrow. “Do you _want_ to get injured?”

Mao flushes and laughs sheepishly. “Uh. Right. Sorry.”

Sena sighs. “Okay. You go stretch. I'll do some bit of practice, too.”

So Mao does. Sena seems to be changing his shoes into something with long shoelaces and walks to the center of the room. Then he proceeds to dance a dance so different, so much more flowing, from the other one he and Ritsu practiced a while ago.

Mao notices that Ritsu wasn’t as asleep as he says he is, intense crimson eyes trained on the lithe figure that was leaping and spinning around the room.

“He’s so graceful.” Mao comments.

“Mhmm.” Ritsu affirms. “I could watch him dance all day.”

“Is that what you do, then?” Mao teases.

The tips of Ritsu’s ears pinked and he stubbornly stayed silent.

Mao laughs slightly, his traitorous brain wondering if he could catch Ritsu's eyes and attention like this stranger caught. He does not think he wants the answer.

-


	11. Flared Tempers (Tsukasa), post-canon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because i just want to see Tsukasa audition and it became like this. was posted on tumblr ages ago, but i haven't found time to post it here until now. haha.

Tsukasa steps out of his car and steadies himself, strengthening his will. He could do this. He could do this, staring at the depressingly clear windows and doors. So he enters the dauntingly large building, his nerves more than just slightly frazzled.

He does not remember why he had declined the invitation to be a part of AinJewel Agency. Or Terra Forma. Or IDOLy. All he remembers was that the people who had brought forth the requests had been utterly shameless, and much too handsy. Tsukasa had not yet known how to decline politely and promptly exploded, socking the man’s jaw, his short temper getting the better of him. Which made the scouts skitter away from him, which he immediately regretted. The man even had the nerve to spread rumors about him being a violent person off stage. It was a bad thing that the scout had more than enough connections and credibility to back up his claim. Meaning he now had zero recommendations. Meaning he had to go to agencies himself to apply as an idol.

Hell on a popsicle stick.

Himemiya even had the nerve to tease him about it.

Smugly.

And repeatedly.

So Tsukasa is trying to apply to another agency that had not been there when his timely explosion had happened. There had only been three agencies that he could apply to that met his standards. Heaven’s Room, Cavalier and Ensemble. Hopefully none of them would have heard of his temper. Or willing to take him in regardless of that event.

So he walks in and smiles charmingly at the lady behind the counter. First try. Heaven’s Room.

“Excuse me, I saw the flier about you looking for new talents?”

“Hm?” The lady behind the counter stands and rakes him over with her eyes with a polite smile. Tsukasa does not fidget. He knows better than that. “Your name?”

“Suou Tsukasa.” He pulls out a folder from his bag. “I have my resume with–”

The lady’s eyes sharpen and the smile drops from her lips and then shifts to a sneer. “Suou? You mean that idol who gave Inamoto-shi a black eye?”

Tsukasa’s smile looks almost like a grimace, his hand frozen mid-motion. “Unfortunately.”

The lady snorts. “Heaven isn’t a place for people like you.”

Tsukasa bristles. People like him? What does she know!? Tsukasa knows he has more talent than this whole building combined! But he visibly draws himself in. Calm. Calm. This was what got him into this situation in the first place. He needs to learn patience. Patience.

Damn it.

So instead he channels the temper slowly out.

“That man did somehing I could not forgive.” Tsukasa says with a smile that he learned from Sena-senpai. It had helped a lot when he had become the leader of Knights. Yet the lady does not look impressed at all.

“So you punched him. Heaven can’t afford to have any bad press.” The lady snorted and picked up the phone. “I think that will be all, Suou-sama?”

“Is that so?” Tsukasa murmurs. “Of course then. I’ll take my leave.”

Tsukasa walks out the door, his head held high. It was his mistake. He just had to live with it.

The next one, Cavalier, didn’t mind that he had that kind of rumors about him. All they cared was that he could be marketable, and would bring in the money. The front desk had asked for some of his demo CDs and Tsukasa eagerly gives it to them. Yumenosaki seemed to have some influence on this agency. They asked him to wait in a room where other applicants were waiting. Some of them wearing dancing outfits and practicing both their dances and their voice. Which... were painfully substandard. Tsukasa immediately backtracks and sends a text to Tori.

_–What kind of agency is Cavalier?_

The reply came immediately.

_–Don’t even think about it, Apple-kun. I’ve heard that their management is sloppy. Don’t even think about it._

_–Their producer?_

_–Anzu is better than that old fart, that’s for sure. I hear he’s a lecher._

_–Onee-sama is already a successful producer, Himemiya-kun._

_–Their only successes were years ago, Apple-kun. Cavalier isn’t a place where a Yumenosaki graduate goes to. They’re for small time artists trying to rise up in the world._

_–And we aren’t?_

_–Of course not! We’re already full fledged idols! We just need to join the proper agency, get a good producer, manager and we’re good to go!_

Tsukasa sighs. Himemiya had been properly scouted, unlike him so he didn’t have the problem Tsukasa had.

He does not go in the agency. So he only has one chance left

When he enters Ensemble to audition he was met with chaos. Not the welcome he was expecting. So he taps one of the frazzled looking assistants, who had two trays of beverages in one arm and three paper bags in the other.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t have time for this!” The assistant snaps. “Go bother Dino by the desk.”

And leaves, her footsteps hurried.

“Thank you?” Tsukasa says faintly and shakes himself. He approaches a bleached blond man by the counter and starts,

“Excuse me, where is the audition being held?” Tsukasa asks politely.

The man turns, Tsukasa does not flinch when he sees tattoos covering almost half of the man’s face. He has seen odder, more unsettling things.

“Auditions? Studio 5. Name?”

“Suou Tsukasa.” Tsuaksa introduces himself for the nth time that day.

“The actual auditions will start after lunch, 1 PM sharp.” The man drolls his eyes dancing in amusement and hands him a piece of paper. “Here’s your sticker.”

Tsukasa takes it.

It does not take long for 1pm to arrive. Tsukasa does not eat any heavy food while waiting, though he did eat some candy… He enters the large gymnasium and puts his things down, moving to start his stretches.

The people around him were doing mostly the same. His senpai had trained him well in this regard. Now only if he had Narukami-senpai’s patience…

“LINE UP! Along the wall, ladies!” Boomed the voice of an usher. Tsukasa reacts immediately, all too used to these kinds of drills.

“We’re going to do this simply. I will be going through you guys, tell me your name, and where you think you’ll go, what you want to be or things like that.”

Tsukasa doesn’t move to look.

“I’ll start with…” The usher’s eyes move through the lanes and immediately points at Tsukasa. “You.”

Tsukasa immediately steps out of his stiff stance and gives a gentlemanly bow, keeping his introduction short and simple. “I am Suou Tsukasa. I wish to become a splendid idol.”

The usher stares at him. “Suou? You mean that newly graduated Knight from Yumenosaki?”

The others devolve onto mutters.

Tsukasa smiles, hoping that this will go somewhere positive. “Yes.”

“Well then, you better get off your high horse right now, because Yumenosaki graduate or not, we aren’t going to give you any special treatment, is that clear!?”

Tsukasa nods. He did not expect anything less.

The auditions were rough, but he’s already experienced and knows exactly what the judges are looking for. It was a basic follow the leader type of elimination, they would be shown new steps and the judges would see if they could learn fast enough. Vocal ability was also tested and Tsukasa was sure that he had aced the auditions.

 

-

 

“He’s good.” Yukio says as he bites the end of his pen. “Who did you say he was?”

“Suou Tsukasa.” The usher grins.

Yukio’s eyes widen in recognition. “Why the hell is he auditioning, then? I thought we had Takako scout from Yumenosaki last month!”

“It looks like some other scout had been handsy and Suou-kun decided that giving him a black eye was proper retaliation. Takako hadn't had the chance to talk to him.”

Yukio pauses, and grins. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The usher says nostalgically.

“It’s been a while indeed.” Yukio laughs.

“Do you think they planned this?” The usher wonders.

“We never know with those kids.” Yukio murmurs.

 

-

 

“The results will be posted in the lobby two days from now, ” The usher starts, “If your name is not on the list, then please do not send complaints to our management. We have a fair points system, so any nay sayers will be ignored. Thank you for coming and good luck with your results.”

 

-

 

Tsukasa flops down his bed. He was way too tired to eat, but a voice in his head, sounding way too like Narukami-senpai, was telling him to eat, if only a little. Tsukasa couldn’t even move his limbs anymore. It seems Ensemble was going to give him a chance. And he sleeps.

 

-

 

His name is on the list.

Tsukasa jumps in joy. Or that was what he would have done had he not been the heir to the Suou family. Instead he smiles, eyes glittering in triumph.

“Good for you, eh, Kasa-kun?”

Tsukasa freezes, cold sweat running down his back.

He’d recognize that voice anywhere.

“Sena-senpai?”

“Who else?” Sena drawls.

“You belong to this agency too?” Tsukasa blinks.

He’s heard that Sena had gone and continued his modelling, even so far as being cast in movies and even performing in concerts with Ritsu-senpai as a duo called Polarity. They were very popular but Tsukasa has not heard about them being a part of any agency. It seemed like Sena-senpai's manager from back in his modelling days became their manager and she had deemed that they only needed to be a part of a record company and not a talent agency.

Sena gives him a sharp smile. “Not really. My modelling agency is  a part of Ensemble though. Polarity is pretty self-sustaining.”

“I heard about that. Leader is still writing your songs, then? I recognize the style.”

Sena snorts. “Of course he does, that idiot.”

“Leader is in France, though, last I heard.”

“Yes and he even managed to wiggle out of a contract that makes him unable to write songs for other people.” Sena shakes his head, looking pleased. “You still call him that?”

Tsukasa flushes. “Ah. I apologize. Force of habit.”

Sena laughs a bit, brows relaxing. Tsukasa still finds it unnerving, that his senpai could laugh so easily now.

“You can drop the senpai, Kasa-kun. We aren’t in school anymore.”

“Then, Sena-san.”

Sena frowns. “On second thought–”

Tsukasa is the one who laughs this time. “No take backs.”

Sena catches sight of the clock and sighs. “My manager is waiting.”

“Don’t let me keep you.” Tsukasa smiles. “See you around, then, Sena-senpa…uh, Sena-san?”

“That sounds very weird.” Sena grimaces.

“I agree.” Tsukasa admits and urges him to go. “Nice seeing you, Sena-senpai.”

“Shitty brat.”

“I am not a brat anymore.” Tsukasa riposts.

“Still a brat compared to me.” Sena points out.

Tsukasa doesn’t have anything to say to that.

“You still have the same number, brat?” Sena asks.

Tsukasa nods. “I never saw the need to change it.”

Sena just stares at him and leaves, an attractive smile, unlike his unnerving ones, painting his lips.

Tsukasa brutally shoves the thought to the corner of his mind.

Then his phone vibrates, showing one unread message from an unknown number and opens it, heart thumping against his chest thunderously.

_–Shitty brat. Meet me at Locque’s Cafe two blocks down from Ensemble. 7:30 pm tomorrow. Dress nicely._

Tsukasa buries his face in his hands.


	12. Overprotective (Ritsu & Rei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU, not necessarily a part of the previous Fantasy AU. Rei is a BAMF. As usual. (Inspired by Crossroads, and some of Fleur de lis)

It was broad daylight when it happened. No demon would ever even think about abducting the _Demon Prince_ without any repercussions if they did it at night, where all of the people of the Coven were _alive_ and prowling.

The Coven wasn’t small, but it wasn’t something that could be seen by people who don’t know where it was. It was summarily a series of underground tunnels that had smaller pockets of air that served as someone’s quarters. The largest room was at the lowest level, where the gathering of the Demons happened. Where their _King_ and beloved liege would announce their victories, where their _King_ told them of plans that would let them roam the lands, and bring the Night to the surface. There is no light, save for the occasional glowing mushrooms and some demon’s luminescent eyes, because the creatures of darkness have no need of light to know what is around them.

There was the pitter patter of footsteps. Then

The Coven does not like traitors.

_The Coven does not like infidels._

(Fire roared at the distance.)                 

Ritsu had only gotten back from a tiring ritual hunt when he had deposited himself into his comfortable coffin, muscles aching and his head heavy when a door bursts open and a flash of concentrated sunlight burnt at his skin. Ritsu felt manacles made with _divine_ and _light_ magic settle on his limbs burning his skin and branding it with the runes that it was made from.

There were at least two of them. One of the assaulters had done the holy magic while the other contained the magic and let it dissipate as if nothing happened.

Ritsu’s eyes flashed, eyes a bloody-crimson. That spoke of _skill_ that no normal being could pull off.

“Who are you?”

There was nothing but silence and he was _silenced_. Parted from both his voice and his magic. His body was tired and he couldn’t even move his body properly.

Ritsu was heaved up one shoulder and the kidnapper moved as quietly as possible.

“Ritsu!?” Mao appeared from the corner, startled.

Ritsu could feel his kidnapper stiffen and then _ran._

 _“Wait!_ Come back here! _”_

 

 

 

Mao could feel his heartbeat in his ears, legs screaming at him due to the chase. The Coven was not friendly to anyone who wasn’t a demon or a creature of the dark and he _wasn’t_ one of them. He was only a representative at best and a guest at worst and it seemed like the kidnappers were more familiar with the intricate turns and twists of the underground labyrinth than he was. He would not be able to give chase to them if he lost sight of them. He could still sense Ritsu’s trail of magic and some of the light magic that seeped out from the kidnappers. It seemed like they were going towards the nearest exit, and that at least, Mao know how to get there. So he takes a shortcut. And bumps into somebody in the process.

“Isara?!” Koga exclaims. “The hell?”

“Ritsu’s been _kidnapped!_ ” Mao said frantically, standing up. “They’re heading to the northwest exit!”

And he was gone.

 

 

 

Koga blinks, startled, ears straightening. And the situation sinks in.

He _howls_.

Once, twice, thrice and onwards. In some pattern that only werebeasts understood.

The sound reverberates through the ceilings and the halls, rousing all the demons that lay sleeping inside their nests.

It doesn’t take long before a familiar voice enters his head, smooth as velvet.

“ _What’s wrong, doggy?_ ”

“Ritchii’s been kidnapped! Isara said they were exiting northwest!”

Then Koga could feel a heavy pressure making his knees unbuckle, his lungs heavy and his consciousness almost fading.

“ _I see._ ”, came the cold voice, edged with a manic violence that made Koga shiver. “ _Good job, Koga._ ”

 

 

 

The kidnappers had led him to a camp not far from the edge of the forest. It was far enough that the patrols hadn’t needed to report it, but far enough for it to be dangerous. Then Mao had snatched Ritsu from right under their noses.

Mao had tried to undo the spells that were weakening Ritsu, but the exposure to sunlight had boosted the power of the binding spell so he’d failed. He managed to remove the enforced _Silence_ though.

“Ritchan, are you okay?”

Ritsu groaned. “Maa-kun, you’re so loud.”

“We have to get back to the Coven! They’ve definitely buffed up the security there so we—”

“Well, well, well.” A haughty voice interrupted Mao. He was blond. Somehow it offended Mao. “It seems like we have a _rat_ about.”

Mao’s eyes flashed. “Speak for yourself! You _kidnapped_ Ritsu!”

“All in the name of the glorious _Emperor,_ you see. We will always do everything in our power to rid them of you creatures.” The blond sneered. “We can’t have these pesky, evil demons have their way with _our land_.”

They were _surrounded._

Mao could sense at least fifty signatures that weren’t concealed and he was betting that there more than just fifty, or even a hundred.

“You should surrender that demon.” The blond grinned condescendingly. “You’re surrounded. You seem like a nice little human, so I’d rather not kill you.”

“ _Never._ ” Mao declared. “I’d rather die than let you have Ritsu!”

“Maa-kun.” Ritsu whispered and groaned, his skin still burning from the sigils. “Ugh. You really should try to run while you have the time.”

The blond scoffed. “Ah, such bravado! What shall I do? A little demon in chains threatening poor little me!”

Ritsu just stared. “On second thought, on your head be it.”

Then Mao felt it.

He doesn’t know how to describe it to those who can’t perceive, but it was _pressure_ and a suffocating darkness. A fear that you would know when the sun sets and you have nothing on your hands but a torch and some courage.  Like facing a dragon, letting its breath shake you to the bones and its eyes pierce into your very soul.

The sky roiled and twisted and turned. A doom settled just above the clouds, and sun was no longer present. The remaining light was tinted a dark, murky violet, with swirling spots of red and black and acid green.

“You’re late, Onii-chan.” Ritsu called.

“Ah, do forgive me, dear Ritsu. The directions hadn’t been as accurate as I thought.” Rei said as he approached the two.

Mao could almost smell the fear from the kidnappers.

Rei pulled Ritsu upright and tapped on his binds, immediately making it crackle and sputter with its lost energy. There were scars where the light magic had touched Ritsu’s skin and each line of script made Rei’s eyes grow darker and darker.

“You’ll need a medic.” Rei noted darkly. He cocooned them both in shell of energy with a wave of a hand and then fully faced the ringleader of this mess.

“Your name, o holy one?” Rei asked sarcastically, voice dripping with ill-concealed sharpness.

“Le—”

“Oh, who am I kidding?” Rei interrupted and snarled. “Why did I even bother? Ah, that brat Tenshouin must _really_ hate me.”

“You dare sully his Grace’s name—?”

Rei didn’t let him finish as he raised an open hand skyward, a small ball of _darkness_ and _miasma_ gathering in front of his palm and rapidly expanded. Expanded. Until it swallowed _everything_. There was no sound, no fanfare, but the sheer terror of the night that would forever be held in the hearts of these men. They had a chance to scream, and scream they did, scrambling outwards and trying to get away from the hostile demon as if he was nipping at their heels.

They stood no chance.

Mao was sure that if he and Ritsu hadn’t been covered in the barrier of energy, they would have been sucked into the miasma. They would have been a part of that part of the abyss, and sucked into hell itself.

A few moments later, Rei entered the small energy field and crouched beside them.

“Hold my hand, we’ll need to get Ritsu to a healer.” Rei instructed, his magic still whipping about him.

Mao could only agree.

 

 

 

Koga stared at the edge of their territory. An entire quarter of the Great Dark Woods was covered in thick, deep miasma. Half of the mountain was swallowed and there was nothing but silence (and unheard screams of anguish) from the circle of the magic’s influence.

Beside him, the twin imps were as pale as snow.

Yuuta gulped. “Remind us never to piss off the king.”

Koga’s lips twitched. “I don’t think he’ll get that angry if you don’t hurt Ritchii.”

Hinata smiled weakly. “Remind us never to even touch Ritsu-sama.”

Koga snorted. “Cowards.”

Though he really should take that advice for himself.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. Well. That happened. Thanks for reading!


End file.
